Somebody
by Potix
Summary: "I want somebody to share /Share the rest of my life" - fluffy Jo/Laurie
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously I don't own anything, we all know that Louisa May Alcott created these two wonderful characters a long time ago...but she didn't ship them like I do, unfortunately.**

**Someone asked for a less sad drabble...so here it is ! **

" Have you ever thought what will happen if we never reach our castles in the air, Teddy ?" Jo was swinging lazily in Laurie's hammock, the warm July breeze caressing her hair .

" Are you reconsidering your dreams, my dear ?" the boy asked back from his spot on the grass, his head resting on a soft pillow .

Jo seemed to ponder for a while . " I don't know...it's just that sometimes I feel like writing and living adventures is not enough, and that I need something more..."

" Like what ?"

" I don't know, Teddy...something !" Jo retorted frustrated, her hands in the air like she was trying to grasp the answers that she couldn't give him .

Laurie looked at her friend : he contemplated her vibrant eyes, full of hope and promises; her lips , always ready to pronounce words of wisdom and humor ; her fingers , calloused but still soft on his skin when she rarely caressed him . He had asked himself the same question some weeks ago, but he had found quickly his response – and it was currently swinging above him, in all her beauty .

" Maybe you don't need something more, Jo . You just need someone . Somebody to share your life with " .

Jo considered Laurie's words for a while, then shook her head . " Why would I need someone else ? I will have you to spend my life with , won't I ?"

Laurie's eyes shined with affection , and something more . " Of course, Jo. I will be always by your side, my dear ".

**Let me know what you think - I know it's short, but I'm in a drabble mood ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Obviously I don't own anything, we all know that Louisa May Alcott created these two wonderful characters a long time ago...but she didn't ship them like I do, unfortunately.**

The heavy rain was beating on the bedroom's windows ; the wind was howling menacingly, and showing no mercy on the old elm's branches . Jo woke up with a start, but not because of the noise of the winter storm outside . She turned towards the man sleeping peacefully next to her, unaware of both her inner turmoil and the tempest that was blustering outside .

" Teddy...Teddy..." she whispered, while tapping him on his shoulder. He didn't give any sign of consciousness : he simply snored a little louder and turned. Jo decided to use more forceful methods .

" Teddy !" she shouted, and Laurie Laurence awoke, startled and a little frightened, he had to admit .

" Jo ! What happened ? Are you ok ? Is- is it the baby ? Is he alright ? " he asked frantically .

Jo rubbed her protruding abdomen . " We are fine, Teddy...it's just..."

" Just what ?"

" I had a nightmare " Jo confessed . She usually didn't dream : her sleep had always been calm and heavy , but this time, this dream really confused her .

" About what " Laurie inquired, a hint of worry in his voice .

" It was the strangest dream I've ever had...it upsets me" her voice quivered, while admitting her apprehension .

Teddy motioned to her to lie back and put her head on his chest; when she accomplished , he started to slowly caress her hair . " Tell me " he encouraged his wife .

" It was about you and me, when we were younger...I dreamt you didn't follow me to New York after I rejected your first marriage proposal - instead you went to Europe, and there you found Amy ,and then..." Jo stopped.

"Then..."

" You married her , Teddy ! You married Amy !"

Teddy couldn't control his laughter ." Amy and I ? Married ? Oh, but it's hilarious ! I can't wait to tell this story to Fred tomorrow !"

" Stop mocking me ! It seemed so real, it frightened me ! It was dreadful, I had lost you..." Jo muttered , but her husband interrupted her .

" Oh Jo dear...it was only a bad dream - I'm here, I will always be . There's no need to worry "

" Have I told you today how much I love you, Mr Laurence ? "

" Hmmm...maybe, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again...and now back to sleep, my lovely Mrs Laurence "

**Let me know what you think !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obviously I don't own anything, we all know that Louisa May Alcott created these two wonderful characters a long time ago...but she didn't ship them like I do, unfortunately (for me and the other Jo/Laurie shippers...)**

**Since someone asked for more quick one-shots, and I needed to chase away my own writer block...here it is another fluffy Jo/Teddy drabble !**

It was unbelievable. Worse, it was borderline outrageous . If there were one thing Jo March trusted more than everything, it was her imagination. She knew, deep inside her young heart, that her uncanny ability to create amazing and always brand-new stories was the key that could open the door of a fantastic palace full of fame and opportunities. Writer's block was a problem not very frequent for her, but every time she had to deal with it, she had succeed. Until now. In very truth, what was blocking poor Josephine was not a simple case of writer's block. No, it was something more complicated, and more difficult to ride over. For the first time in her life,her invented characters were rebelling against her.

It started with a story she was working on for a few weeks. It wasn't very original, the simple tale of a pirate and his faithful sidekick, a young woman eager to leave a boring job as a teacher in an english village...when she started to outline her main character's appearance, she involuntarily began to draw a quick sketch on a pice of paper, and the result really frightened her . She knew she was not as talented as Amy, but God knows why, the young guy she had drawn looked like a young boy she knew very well . Jo quickly destroyed her artwork, and decided to take notes about the handsome adventurer: black eyes, dark skin, curly black hair...smart, kind, funny...pianist hands, he moved his lanky body with fluid and refined motions...

" Arghh !". Jo threw away the pen and the inkpot, the frustration always made her violent..._"I just need to take a break, that's all..."_ she tried to encourage herself, and a quick walk in the garden and a few bites of an apple later, she was ready to start again.

" Let's forget about the pirate...you need a new idea, dear Jo...what about a valiant soldier, who fights against a ferocious dragon ?". It took her a few pages, to become aware of the fact that the warrior had once again a mop of dark hair, intense black eyes, and a perpetual mischievous smirk on his plump lips...like her neighbour.

" Theodore Laurence, I hate you ! Why are you doing this to me, why ?" Jo complained aloud, letting her head bump, with a overdramatic gesture, on the sturdy desk.

" I don't know, what am I doing to you ?" Teddy's vibrant voice reached her ears, and she turned so quickly that the boy feared his friend would suffer from whiplash.

" Nothing, nothing of importance " Jo quickly replied, while crushing discreetly the papers between her calloused fingers.

" Are you sure ? You were sounding rather distressed a few moments ago..." Teddy started to inquire, not completely persuaded.

" Oh, just a problem with one of my characters...why are you here, my dear fellow ?"

" I just wanted to invite you out for a walk...and a little spying - don't you want to have a little fun at Meg's and John's expense ?"

Jo eagerly accepted : she would accept everything, just to leave her pesky characters. However, when she accepted Laurie's elbow, she couldn't help but think that maybe, her subconscious was trying to tell her something important. _"Oh well, I will think about it later...for now, let's try to mess up my sister's date with that boring Brooke !"_

**Opinions ? Constructive criticism ? let me know what you think !**


End file.
